1. Field of the Invention--
The invention is related to a welding gun. More specifically, this invention provides a welding gun apparatus to controllably supply welding wire, electrical power, and shielding gas to a working area.
2. Description of the Prior Art--
In our U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,547, Dec. 21, 1971, we invented a semi-automatic welding apparatus. Since the patenting of this invention, we have improved this invention. More specifically, we discovered an improved handle assembly in combination with a removably, adjustable tube assembly for our semi-automatic welding apparatus. Our U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,547, Dec. 21, 1971, will be entirely incorporated herein by reference, and parts not shown in the drawings herein are illustrated in detail in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,547.